Miyokoto Sahara
Sahara Miyoko (佐原みよこ''Sahara Miyoko)'' es un personaje secundario y aparición de la serie manga película de Koe no Katachi . thumb|140px|Niña Sahara Apariencia Sahara es una chica mas alta de la estaura. En el pasado, es más pequeña de lo que parece y lleva traje de "chico" y de su gusto de aprendió las "Lenguas de Señas" Historia 'En Manga:' Sahara esta acomada la mesa escolar que Nao se cambia a lado de la ventana. Se encuentra a presentar nueva compañera Shouko Nishimiya por que no puedo escuchar que lo leyendo la "Libreta de comunicaciones." Cuando Shouko esta gritando a ella; lo oigó que susto en la clase. En la clase de coros Shouko esta cantando gritada a junto con Kawai. Después de la clase especiales de la Lengua de señas con Profesora Kita se ordena a frascada de los alumnos por primera vez de levantar a ella; por me gustaría de aprender lengua de señas; si lo pregunta que usaré el tiempo que lo corresponde a los demás y estudiaré por hora y media. Nos alegra a ella ayudar con Shouko; Profesora Kita nos aplaudamos a todos los compañeros de la clase aprendió el lengua de señas de manera voluntaria y ayudó a Shouko durante la Escuela Primaria pero después de recreo de la clase Shouko esta escribiendo que se avergonza a ella. sino no logra a lengua de señas se ausentó. Por su ella esta lado de chicas con Ueno dice "Buen trabajo siendo la mascota de los profesores" que se asienta a la mesa a Shouko lo escuchó a chicas; ella lo voltea por arruinada a burlaba pensado a ella es un idiota. "Por creó no creen qué lo que trae puesto es viejo y feo" Shouko lo escribe "¿Sucede algo?" ella se intimidado también; disculpa... ya que esta parada a dejar de la mesa de la clase con Shouko; Sahara lo lamentable que nos huyó. Teoría: El pasado de Sahara "Un despiadado insulto que hace ancinos por dentro a una pequeña Sahara Miyoko": Según que ya dejado a ser burlalidad en la clase de la Escuela de Primaria. Porque lo paso de ayer en la clase que dejado a la clase mientras Ueno dice "Felicidades por convertirte en la perrita amaestrada de los profes." Al mañana siguiente de clase con padre de Sahara con su mochila porque esta llorando a sentando al suelo a ser "cobarde" dice que "¡¡No quiero volver a la escuela!!" (Después de Sahara en ultima día de la graduación Sahara dejo de ir la escuela. Así que no vio cuando empece a molestar a Nishimiya no fue de vuelto a Nishimiya. Aun así ella fue el día de la graduación.") Después de dejado de la escuela a lo crecerá de su joven Sahara que se convierte en la clases en la sala de enfermería. Hace unos tiempo de la Sala de enfermería estaba leyendo a aprender el libro de las Lenguas de señas por siempre que se cambiar; lo pensé que mi oportunidad llegaría el día en que por fin dejara de ver a esa anticipada" (Al frente que en la camilla de Shouya lo alejada esta en hospital) Ella dejó de asistir a clase hasta su graduación. En el Centro Educativo para Señoritas "Taiyo" Sahara esta en la escuela femenina a encontrar de nueva compañera con Ueno. Ueno reconoce que lo del pasado de la Escuela primaria lo miró a la causa agrita "Ehhh" Ueno dice "Ahhh". Su profesora lo que dijiste sucede algo. Ella lo conoces que de la esceula femenina Taiyou. Se observa que se sienta miedo. Después de narracion "Maldita sea mi suerte... No me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que haya terminado en la misma clase con Ueno" lo que salir de la clase; "Vaya quién hubiese imaginado que me podía llegar a expresar así de alguien..." Nos encantada a compañeras de Sahara por hacernos a un favor. ¿Podría favor de modelar para nosotras? Dice que modelar... Ellas nos pasa la exhibición que habrá dentro de un poco nos encantaría que se pruebe este par de zapatos de tacones. Lo muestra a zapatos de tacones; Lo quieren a alguien como yo... Si no soy nada atractiva. Ellas nos alegría porque tiene una grandiosa figura y siempre luce tan esbelta. Ella esta bien que lo dicen a ustedes; entonces lo haré... Ella nos agritada "¡¡Muchas Gracias!!. Sahara se pontela a zapatillas de tacones a pie que viste de su modelo son mas alta por solo en prueba de tacones a pie se levanta a ver frente de espejos "Porque tiene una grandiosa figura y siempre luce tan esbelta". "Nos toco a glúteo. Nunca Imaginé... Que las personas me pudierna ver con esos ojos..." ¿''Por lo de antes de será que por fin he cambiado...? Cuando Ueno se hablaba de la misma estúpida- Lo riendo. Pero Sahara esta muy cobarde por inhaló "Ha... Fu..." Nos tranquila a concentrada "Supongo que todo se debe... A que en mi mente aun se sigo refiriendo a ella como esa antipática". "Pero, ya pasaron 5 años desde ese entonces. Ya no somos unas niñas." Lo ves que voltea lo logró el vestido de Ueno fue el 1er lugar de su puesto". Y Después de manga 26: lograr el oro de su puesto de tablero; su compañeras este patrón is indignarte ¿No crees que es un poco espeluznante? ¿No es asi? Sahara-senpai. Ella no necesita ir tan lejos como eso, ¿Bien? nos felicidad pero senpai, ¿Lo sabes? Ueno-senpai dijo que tu trabajo esta un desastre total solo he estado siguiendo su ejemplo todo este tiempo; no hubiera ganado el plata de otra manera. Nao se viste que sube la escalera. Vamos a casa juntas hoy dice Nao, Ahora por junta a casa de Nao. '''Manga:' Shouya va a bordo del Metro de toda la gente son pasajeros llenos; él se aplasto de los pasajeros. "Cuando se vió a una chica tan alta." ''Sahara lo voltea a conocer de su chico Shouya. Lo sabia que eras tú. A la estación en arribo de la gente nos empujamos; ella se cayó; Shouya se jaleo a cayo. Ella esta caminado a arrodillado lo pide a ella que "¿estas bien, Ishida? Me recuerdas soy Sahara." Shouya si por supuesto que te recuerdo. En realidad te vi en la ultima estación y te seguí. El otro día le esa noticia en Internet y pese " no ha cambiado nada, eh" extraño esos días. Por cierto ¿Enserio ese eras tu? Shouya se riendo que si esa noticia. ¿Necesitas una mano?" Ella esta parando que nos mirada es tan elevada que bastante alta que Shouya esta en frente a cara "lol" supera a él. La compañeras de Sahara llegue a la escuela. Nos vemos después. Pero espera de que hay alguien que quiere verte. Mas tarde que preocupa de olvidar que lamentable que se olvido la tardanza. A la salida de estación. Nos vamos a ver a Nishimiya Shouko. Esta caminado a hablar con Ishida. Sahara nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan cercano a ella. Shouya eso fue de antes de no somos tan cercanos incluso ahora... pero nos vamos mas a menudo últimamente. Fue el pasado lo diciendo eso es bueno. También me gustaría ver a Nishimiya mas seguido. Fue debido convertido en una amiga cercana a ella en la escuela primaria del pasado. "''Sahara dejo de ir la escuela. Así que no vio cuando empece a molestar a Nishimiya no fue de volver a escuela primaria. Aun así ella fue el día de la graduación." "Dice que Shouya: Pero Nishimiya ya se había transferido; y Sahara no habló con nade ese día." En sólo la vi una vez en la secundaria. Una vez que estuve en la enfermería. Estaba ocupando leyendo un libro". Lo estaba leyendo un libro... sobre lenguas de señas. Ishida lo dio que lo viendo al pasado de la secundaria que enserio que fue una enfermería a Ella. Ahora que lo pienso a ella. Cuando estábamos en 6to grado, dijiste que quieras aprender lengua de señas. Así es Sahara, nunca me di por vencida en eso pero no soy tan buena. nunca pude usarlo en realidad... pero finalmente tengo la oportunidad para hablar... Estoy muy feliz. Nos reunir a conocer a Nishimiya esta en el puente que alimenta los peces de la carpa. Sahara llegada a Shouko que alegro a mirada y lo hablo''' "Sha... hara... sha-" Lo que riendo que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lengua de señas No soy muy buena, pero aprendí yo sola. Hace mucho tiempo... también aprendí de ti, Shouko. Cuando estábamos en sexto grado... Dice que señas: Lamento haber desaparecido tan de repente Así que yo... De deseo a empezar de nuevo. Nos platico que ha crecido muy feliz. "Pero Shouya que pienso que nos volverá al mundo alterno fue la graduación y asistirás la secundaria como Sahara y Shouko "Si Nishimiya hubiera asistido a la escuela el día de la graduación, Sahara habría hablado con ella. Nishimiya hubiera ido a la secundaria con Sahara, las dos habrían tenido clases normales todos los días. Esas fueron las cosas que le quite. Debo devolverme a Nishimiya las cosas que le quite... Eso fue lo que pensé mientras las veía a sonreír." ''Llenado el vació en el corazón de Shouko, una memoria tras otra esa es la única batalla le queda a Shouya. Al siguiente clase: Recibe un correo de Sahara envió a Ishida para ver de cita con Nishimiya. "nosotros tras reunamos este domingo a las 10:30, si vienes, asegurarte de traer mucho dinero, porque vamos a azotar las calles. Al siguiente domingo Nos saludamos ¡Hola! a Ishida y Nagatsuka. Ella lo dice que eres el amigo de Ishida. Lo trae por mí mismo. si quieres. Nos placer a conocerte de amigo de Nagatsuka lo saluda mano por su estaura baja a él a Sahara encantada de cocerlo. Sahara nos sigan a sus amigos. Ellas nos platicando a caminar con Nishimiya; Así hice algunas investigaciones ayer y vi que tiene mas canciones, de todas formas ¿quieres almorzar? ¡Cambien me gusta! Así que ¿alrededor de cuando tenemos que envolverlo? Eso es muy fácil. Pensemos sobre ello, tu madre era muy escrita con los toques de queda. Shouko dijo que apunta, Ella "Yup yup". En serio, No lo sabia eso. Nos divierte a platicar. Pero Shouko lo platicando secreta por eso dice que interpreta a Sahara "Ahora me doy cuenta que tus senos son mas grandes, que copa estas vistiendo". ¡Déjame de comprobar! lo abrazara que no se nade de ver la mente a Shouko. Nos entramos a "Karaoke" Pero pregunta a Ishida no piensas en que es este lugar para Nishimiya. Lo pienso que ella esta bien. En realidad Shouko dijo que quería intentarlo alguna vez. En la sala de canciones "202" Nagatsuka canto "Electric Jellyfish! Yeah!" Nos aplaudamos. Sahara dijo a cantar para Nishimiya: déjeme cantar algo también; ¿Que hay sobre cantar las canciones del coro por los viejos tiempos". Ishida lo mejoro hubieras elegido a otra cosa. ¿Por que? Pero ella ya empezó a cantar a Nishimiya ¿Lo ves? Qué divierte a ella. Shouko no has mejorado nada desde entonces a cantar. "At that time papa-said-" "Holding me in his chest" Lo mejorando a cantar a feliz de Shouko. Ishida también le canta. A salir de Karaoke, nos tomamos en la cabina de fotos-stickers. ¿Porque no nos tomamos una juntos antes de ir a casa? Si Nagatuska tomar la cabina de fotos para chicas por no se avergonzara. Si lo se también a ese paso. Esperaremos aquí, ve a tomarte una foto con ella. Sahara nos regreso pronto. Habia tomado foto Ishida y Nagatsuka. Disculpen por la espera es hora de ir a casa. Se va a Nagatsuka decir "Adiós". Al lado de lugar a Shouko lo inclina a la cabeza. Sahara decir señas "nos vemos" por si Ishida decir señas que nos miró que supera a aprendido la lengua de señas a él que mirada larga de la misma comunicación. Claro que fue divertido hoy, Ishida. Siento como si viera los días con Shouko. Que no pude tener en la escuela primaria. Un momento de decisión que si honestamente a hablar lo del pasado. ''"Le dije todo. Todas esas cosas que había hecho. Y que Nishimiya tuvo que trasferirse a por mi. Sahara se mantuvo asintiendo silenciosamente." ''Tengo que irme ahora por agradecer a compartir esto conmigo "Cuando se fue parecía un poco molestia" Y Después de recibido mensaje de Sahara a Ishida lo dejó de su foto lo del ayer de la noche de Sahara. "Ahora eres genial, Ishida. Yo puedo reir con Shouko ahora solo porque ella llego a mi con una sonrisa primero. Asi que te doy a dar esta."'' Al siguiente martes al puente Sahara se ve como si están divirtiendo ¡estoy muy contento de que Shouko y Sahara llegaron a reunirse de nuevo!". Sahara lo tiro a alimentar los peces "Oh, le gusta" Si visto a Yuzuru lo hablando a Ishida que escuchado a hablar con Yuzuru. Nos saludamos a ser pequeña hermana de Shouko lo escuche mucho de ti. Esa es una buena cámara fotografía ¿estás aquí para tomar fotos? Pero bueno lugares cerca de aquí. ¿Lo que tomaste...? Lo había de platicar a Nishimiya e Ishida... Yuzuru lo lanza a tenis por no pierdes. Lo mirada que sucede a problema de Ishida. Al siguiente de llegada al puente Yuzuru pide a Nagatsuka que quieres esa la cámara para la película. Sahara dice que ¡Es grandioso! ¿Puedo ir también la película? le pregúntale a Shouko si vendrá a Yuzuru. Nagatsuka lo miró a Mashiba también iré a la película ("Que molesto"). Sahara nos saluda a un gusto de conocerte. Y también a Mashiba igualmente. Al fin de semana nos vamos al parque de diversiones junto con Ishida, Nishimiya, Yuzuru, Ueno; esta esperando a llegada a la estación del metro con Kawai, Mashiba, Sahara y Nagatsuka. Al abordar de la taquilla electrónica a la entrada del metro. Si recuerda que Ueno que estas vistiendo ropas feas como lo de antes a Sahara (Flashback Cap. 2 de la página 27/Manga). Disculpa que elegí el color que dijiste Nao. Ueno no seas tonta a Sahara lo dije que el diseño es una mierda. Por otro lado, ¿para cuando son las tareas?. Ueno dice ¿No son para el martes? Estoy en problemas. No lo pienso que Ishida. Subir al bordo del metro se asienta con Ueno lo hablando a Sahara; Junto a sentar con Ishida a Ueno. Junta a sentar con Nagatsuka. Nos subiendo a la Montaña rusa luego enviado el correo a Ishida por leeiste a Sahara. ''"Veo como te llevas de bien con Ueno" Pense que te sentiras incomoda con ella, per estoy un poco sorprendido. Disculpa por los malentendidos, eso es todo que favor no prestes atención". ''Sahara junto a sentarse con Ishida a frente de vagón de la feria. Cuando era una pequeña estaba demasiado asustada de montarme a las montañas. Ishida ¿estas segura que perder montarlas ahora? Quiero decidir si esto da miedo o no después de montarla porque han pasado 5 años desde que pese eso. Arribo a montar la feria. Como es divertida a Ishida. Ahora eso tu cabello luce como el mió. A bajar de la montaña rusa pero Nishimiya estaba temblando las piernas ayudando a agarrar. Sahara y Nagatsuka montar el pedalinho de pato. Como se alegremos de sentir tan parecido a ser amigos. Nos comemos de la feria. Pero se sucedemos a Ishida esta agobiado. Después de Ueno se ha ido por lanzar la paleta de helado a camisa negra de Ishida por lo que pasó de "aquí". Al siguiente del puente de martes. Sahara y Yuzuru con red de pesca. Ishida lo platicó a Nishimiya "Hoy te ves, bueno... Muy linda" porque lo miró que lo voltea. Por eso Sahara y Yuzuru nunca mirar a Shouko. Nos mirando de lo que está mal con Ishida. Lo dejó que voltea a veces; Yuzuru también se asusten. Nos entregado a Carta secreta de Nishimiya para Ueno creo que esta en la escuela... Ishida si pero podemos ponerla en su buzón. Lo pienso que es mejor de esta forma el buzón. Shouko nos guarda el buzón. Ahora volvamos. Ha vuelto del puente Sahara esta esperando que no vino a Nishimiya, tampoco Yuzuru... Me dijeron que te dijera que no pueden venir porque algo urgente ocurrió. Ishida nos recordó. "¿algo ocurrió...? ¿Qué podría ser...?" morder el pan dulce.Por otro lado, ¿Como ha estado Ueno últimamente? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Ishida no lo dicho algo acerca de Nishimiya? como la carta. Sahara decir nada. Realmente Ueno no leyó... Por quién sabe... Sino pienso que si incluso ella la leyó no diría nada sobre ello. Así es como ella es. Lo apuran el dedo "Oh-Dios- ¡No te deprimas tanto porque Nishimiya no vino!" Ishida no es estoy como de costumbre de un montón de cosas pasaron el el parque de las diversiones, no, acerca de Nishimiya. Pero Sahara dice que Nao tiene poca temperamento. La próxima vez, si hay algún problema, dinero. Lo hablare con ella en la escuela. Ishida lo dio a agradece. Entonces se va al puente Sahara. Al siguiente segunda semana del puente Sahara y Yuzuru que miro a platicar de segunda vez de Ishida y Nishimiya. Ella lo que dices esto a enviado mensaje de Nagatsuka a Ishida. Le pregunta que si la materia de una mascara de esqui, un cuchillo, unos gauntes, una cuerda, unas esposas y una cinta adhesiva Nº18. Suena bastante sombrio, ¿Qué tipo de película es esta? Me pregunto si podre encontrar todo eso en la ferretaria. Yuzuru probablemente no podrías comprarlos todo a la vez. Sahara le dice que pdorá ayudarte a comprar la utiliteria a Nishimiya. Ishida toca a hombros de Nishimiya. Ellas esta riendo. Ishida se va. Yuzuru no fue simpatico... que Ishida preguntara en persona cuando pudo haberte solo enviado un mensaje. Sahara lo que rie es diviertida. Al siguiente tercera semana Sahara y Yuzuru nos muestro de un cariaco de estanque. Sahara lo escuchó a sobrina de Ishida. Nagatsuka nos venimos a los protagonistas de los niños. Estaba discutiendo poco a Ishida o estaba avergüenza a Nagatsuka. Ishida voy o no escaparía ante de tocar camisa negra con manga; nos golpeó a brazo, Nagatsuka lo empujó a pelear poco de mano. Ishida paren a cara se cayó va a pelea Ishida esquiva a pelear mano a mano. Sahara porque esta peleando ¿No deberíamos detenerlo?. Además de Nishimiya deténgase a pelear amigo de Yasho. Nos llegando al puente Mashiba, Kawai y Ueno. Sahara si recuerdas a Nao, ¿todavía no estas listos de los diseños?. Ese Ueno como es el peinado de forma cono. Ella nos enseña a pelo de Yuzuru y a su hermana nos peine el cabello forma cono o coleta. Sahara y Ueno se muestran las medidas de su vestido para Yuzuru. Después de Ishida se llanto lagrima y se escapó. A recibir de su foto de mensaje para Ishida; Nos toma el foto en la piscina. Nos pidiendo que el rollo de tela. Bueno y ovoy lo que quiera hacer después de guardarme por lo que no hay razón para no hacerla. Puedo hacerla mis diseños y entrar a un concurso con ellos así mataría dos pájaros con un solo tiro. Verdad Nao. Ueno se pasa hablando. Probablemente Ueno para ganar el concurso en Tokio. Al siguiente de la ultima semana llegada al puente. Sahara, Yuzuru y Nishimiya ha vuelto Ishida con Ueno. Sahara lo viendo que esta de los compañeros de Tochi. Lo había sucedido a Mashiba nos escuchando del pasado lo dijo Kawai. Ueno lo hablaba a Kawai por molestabas a Nishimiya; Sahara dijo porque Nao. Pero Kawai lo discutió que piensa a Sahara. ¡Ella hablo mal de ti todo el tiempo! Sahara dijo "¿Y-Yo?" En ese entonces yo... amabas daban miedo... Por su Ueno estaba discutiendo "¿¡DE QUE LADO ESTAS SAHARA?!. Ella ¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY DE LADO DE NADIE!!! Ishida se asienta por el peor; todo esto es mi culpa. Sahara nos miró que Ishida se sienta al suelo así que se paren de pelearse a ellas y por Nishimiya nunca disculpa a lengua de señas apuntar el dedo "NO". Escuchamente Ishida: Ueno "El burro hablando de orejas" Tú no eres diferente de Kawai. Deja de parlotear es ridículo. Sahara disculpa pocamente por esa no es forma de hablarle a Nao. Él de misma deja de pretender que te importa, Sahara. Todos sabes lo rápida que eres para huir. Ese es el por que te sientes culpable. No puedo ser Sahara. Kawai ya no fue suficiente se va y Nagatsuka ya no conozco el lado; dejado a volver de su mochila; se va por continuar el trabajo de película. Sahara se va a señas "me voy" "nos vemos" Shouko. Sahara solo tendremos que llamarnos cuando estemos libres... Para reunirnos nuevamente. Sahara, Kawai y Nagtsuka se ha ido a mal de Ishida. Además Sahara se pegado la de etiqueta "X" ''"Sera mejor que te mantengas alejada de Ishida. "Él es un Bravucón"'' Al otro día nos enviado correo "Asunto: sin asunto" "¿Como puedo demostrar que he crecido como persona?" ''Al siguiente de la noche de Festival de ceremonia de Fuegos Artificiales. Sahara esta en cuarto. Al después de la hospital que vino con Yuzuru esta golpeado la cara a pecho de Sahara. Yuzuru esta haciendo de aquí en hosiptal. Nagatsuka lo contó a la mama de Yasho me dio una llamada; Sahara me entere de todo por Nagatsuka. Sé que a Yasho no le hará ninguna gracia cuando escuche esto pero les avise a todos. ¿Crees que hice mal?. Yuzuru lo pasa de bueno él aún no despierta así que puedes estar tranquilo... "Nos inclinamos en silencio" Yuzuru lo trae a mi hermana enteonces. Ishida esta en cuarto 403. Sahara voy contigo, Yuzuru. Lo seguí en hospital. Estaba escuchando el incidente en estacionamiento. Nao esta peleando a Shouko. Por el mensaje "Carta de Shouko" estaba escribiendo de la misma palabras largas de la pasada en la rueda de la fortuna. Ueno esta peleando contra Shouko. Se detener a pelear pero mucha locura a Nao" . Ella se cruza a Shouko nos mirada a respetaba. acaso Ueno se empujó a Sahara se cayó por zapatilla de tacón izquierdo se rompió ¿Acaso no puedes sentir ni ápice de empatía por los sentimientos de los demas, Nao?!" Nao esta riendo Pero si es la clásica maniobra de Nishimiya! ¡¡Usar peones para librar sus batallas!! ¡Ella es mi amiga! Sahara grita a defiende Nao. ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi como para entrever con tanta firmeza lo que pasa por mi mente?!. Sahara lo vio a la madre de Nishimiya logra a cachetada fuerte por que se ve a pelear de las mujeres esta muy violenta fuerte. Dile que Sahara se socorra a Yuzuru date prisa y ve por ayuda. Nos agarramos de detener a pelear nos ayude a Nagatsuka, enfermería y hombre de persona. A puesta del ocaso. Ueno esta muy tristeza a llora. Sahara te sientas mas calmada de que te parece si caminamos juntas de regreso. ¿Me escuchas Nao?. Ueno dijo que Ya no soy tu amiga como Shouko. Claramente que toleró pero yo aún soy la tuya. Ueno hablaba de acabar de mal a esa mujer Nishimiya. Nos tristeza a Nao por lastima a ser Ishida. Yuzuru nos viendo a Ueno. Mucha tranquilamente a tocar la cabeza de Yuzuru. Bueno que ya nos vemos. Cuando flashback de la teoría de Sahara Miyoko esta despertado lo de fue sueño del pasado. Recuerda lo del ayer Nao esta peleando ¡¡Son ponerse a pensar dos veces en lo que los demás pudiesen a sentir, esta estúpida llegó a la conclusión de que arrojarse al vació sería lo mejor para todos!!" Nos mirada de su amiga de Shouko de su pequeña de la pasada fue escuela primaria ''"¿Acaso hubo algo que pasé por alto?" Hace 5 años después de Shouko nos reunió de la 3 o 4 semana pasada de Martes "¿Acaso fue porque no había nada que yo pudiese hacer?" Y lo de ayer esta peleando a Nao en hospital'' "¿Porque? ¿Por qué ni siquiera acudiste a mí para conservar de lo que aquejaba?'' Sahara se pontela a uniforme escolar Taiyou, "Pero no pienso cuestionarla... Por nada de eso." Supongo que no teiene caso seguir dándole vueltas asunto... "Ahora que lo pensó nada ha cambiado desde aquel entonces. En mi cabeza deje de verme como su amiga, pero..." "Felicidades por convertirte en la perrita amaestrada de los profes." ''"A diferencia de Ishida. A mi nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza... La siempre idea de buscar nuevamente a Shouko. ''Abriendo el zapateros fue zapatillas de tacones rotos del ayer. ''"¿Es que nuestra amistar... no es mas que simple ilusión?" ''Nos ponerla a otro zapatilla escolar de nuevo. ''"Cada vez que pienso en Ishida, esa idea cobra mas fuerza." Al pasajero del metro. ¿De haber estado en su lugar, habría corrido a socorrer a Shouko. ¿Habría puesto mi vida en riesgo para sujetar su mano y salvarla? Sin lugar a dudas, Ishida ha cambiado. ¿Y que hay de mi?" (Fueron flashback de la teoría del pasado) ''Ahora nos esfuerzará a traje de vestido para crear de lucha de tejer en sastrería y la maquina de coser nos tejiendo el vestido nuevo. ''"Daré lo mejor e mi, para podr cambiar y ser una mejor persona" '' A de hacer finalizar las costurera de vestido. ¡Bien, esto bastará por hoy! nos caminado a traseuentes también usar audífono electrónico que se cerró a ruido silenciosa por usar música. ''"Me pregunto se ya habría despertado Ishida. Debería ir hacia el hospital y echar un vistazo." Llego a la hospital en la habitación 407 de Ishida por tocar la puerta se cerró no lo jaleó a puerta bloqueado. No puede abrir. Esta en Nao entre Ishida sigue como es. Pues ninguna novedad, igual de ayer dijo Nao. Si Sahara como sea, ¿Por qué llevas el puesto de uniforme? Es justo acabo de estar en la escuela, trabajando en este atuendo de hadas que tú diseñaste, Nao. Lo que acaso eres idiota a ella. Hace mucho tiempo que la bendita película se fue al tacho. Sahara ...Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos entrar en el concurso de modas, verdad. Lo haz lo que se te da a ganará. Nao no se te ocurra mencionar mi nombre en tu trabajo. Sahara si me confiesa a poca tranquilidad o asustada sino si me pides eso, temo que no podré a seguir adelante con esto. Jamás tomaría crédito por todo el trabajo... eso sería mentir. Nao se acaso a entonces porque no arrojas todo a la basura? ...A decir, verdad cuando me enteré que íbamos a disonar algo juntas... No tienes idea... de lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento... Sahara nos lastima a Nao por el mal de su vestido. Nos dejado en habitación de hospital. Mentí de mal de su traje de vestido... sera a desechar la basura. Lo toca a Nishimiya; dice señas "qué" Oh, lo llegando a Shouko. Sahara estaba llanto poco o menos. Yo.. Yo.. Um... Yo... lo siento mucho... No se pude ser ninguna ayuda... Esto, ya no sirve de nada... Pues, lo arrojaré a la basura... Shouko se voltea la cabeza "no" por no tire la basura. Pero Shouko señas "Necesita/Sirve". Oh tan solo un poquito más a la izquierda... Nos costureró por sirve de lucar a nuestro vestido por estoy tan emocionada... on la película... Ella nos mirada los ojos de su divierta. "Daré lo mejor de mí, para poder cambiar y ser una mejor persona. ...Yno redirme nunca jamás." He aquí, otra chica, que labra su propio destino, una sola frase de Shouko fue todo lo que bastó para disparar por completo sus temores.'' Después de la llegada Hospital que viene con Kawai y Mashiba lo vio a sala de espera de hospital; Sahara y Shouko esta platicando que nos verte de reunirá a Kawai. Kawai esta cacheteando a Shouko lo de sacude a hombro; lo miró a perdonar por abrazar fuerte de nuevo. Al rato te explico todo lo que acaba de decir, Shouko. Kawai como va Ishida. Lo parece que aún permanece inconsciente... Kawai ¿Qué esto lo parece?. Sahara no lo hemos podido entrar a verlo por lo que es que la habitación con Nao. Sigo de responsar a reengañar de su amiga de Ueno nos corrió a habitación 407. Según Mashiba nos leyendo a notas de comunicación de Shouko que nos alegro de volver. Llegada a Madre de Ishida en Hospital pero Shouko se cayó a paterar también de notas de comunicación. Sahara lo hablo a Shouko. Pero Sra Ishida reconoce a Shouko; Sra. Ishida lo habla que dejar de escribir nota de comunicaciones por no disculpa. Sahara nos confusa a sentir Sra. Ishida se va. Sahara lo disculpa de su lenguas de señas. Dijo que Mashiba nos retomamos la película. En la manga de Shouko Nishimiya. nos entramos los de recuerdos de la escuela primaria. Acaso por que no habla de la escucha a Shouko. Sahara dice que no se puede lengua de señas. todavía ella lo hablado el "dialogo deforme". A retomar de la película finalizada. Nos miro a Ishida. Sahara también de uso "X". Nos escandalosa a Kawai y Ueno. Sahara se suelta por se cayó tercera vez. Ayuda a agarrar de parada a Shouko. Dice que tuve el problema del pasado en el puente. No sabes cuan´to me apena todo esto, Ishida. Sé lo mal que te debes sentir al vernos, pelear, y aún así henos aquí. Como si nada hubiese cambiado en lo absoluto. Ishida habla a mucha confianza. Sahara nos liberada a "X". Ishida dice que cosas nunca van cambiar, Como yo por ejemplo. Pero es el esfuerzo que uno hace por cambiarse a si mismo lo que en verdad cuenta. Eso es lo que yo creo. Sahara no se me había ocurrido verlo de ese modo. Nos juntamos a la festival de preparatoria Tochi. Al siguiente de todos los compañeros secundarios "Shouya, Shouko, Nagatsuka, Yuzuru, Sahara, Ueno, Kawai y Mashiba".Nagatsuka nos presentarse el señor Yokoshita. Porque Nagatsuka estuve mucho miedo de la comentarista de la película que se parece "Nagatsuka Bello" decir ¡Lo de segundo ese remedio de traje de hada! ¡La tela, la confección y se diseño eran tan pateticos que me dio la impresión de estar viendo una película p*rn* casera muy mal hecha! Porque El diseño de Sahara y Ueno esta muy demasaido avergonzoso de su palabra censurada de los adultos. Dijo que mentí mal a Nagatsuka ''"Él no comprendió en lo absoluto el mensaje de la película." ''Ishida nos detiene a dejado de jueces es tan ignorante. Sahara nos visto a Shimada por el encargo de la música de fondo tiene razón. No quiero que la gente piense que eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ¿Verdad Muchachos? Ishida nos quieren ir a tomar algo; ¡Yo les invito! Bebiendo todos frescos. Nos al cenamos a todos los compañeros secundarios en el restaurante. Shouko nos viendo a Ueno el menú para niños. thumb|150px|Sahara en modelo Sahara esta en el concurso de modelo. Ese el traje son de estilo avangante feminina de cuello, bustos, cadera y pienras. Sahara ya terminará. Estuve muy genial te veias a su modelo. Ve a agradece de pasar a todos Ishida, Nishimiya y Yuzuru. Mira Nao y Ishida y Nishimiay están aquí. Ishida lo tomaste algunas fotografias de Yuzuru; si lo sabes. Pero nunca habia asistido a un evento como este, por lo que quizás algunas salgan extrañas. Muestra a Sahara fue el modelo foto de ella a Yuzuru. Por nos miró a una niña fotógrafo por sus compañeras; Calmanse chicas se susta a Yuzuru. Las chicas estaba diciendo que la niña fotogrado son realmente valiosas; porque te estas graduando senpai; todavia faltan seis meses; pero va a ser demasiado solitario sin ti. Las chicas nos charlando mucho a Yuzuru si lo conoces a Sahara. Nos platicando entre Ishida, Nishimiya y Sahara si que Sahara dice que no esta asistiendo a la escuela a Yuzuru. Lo decido a Yuzuru por su madre de Nishimiya. Sahara lo será mejor que nos vayamos pronto. Nos iramos a Tokio con Nao. ¡Estan anunciado los resultados del concurso de moda del que te hable por lo que tenemos ir a Tokio. Vamos a Sahara con Nao. se avegonza por lo del ayer el concurso de pelicula. Eso por el traje de hadas que hicimos juntas. No lo presentaste con mi nombre en él, verdad, no son preguntarme a Nao. Si y consegui el permiso para faltar a la escuela compre los tickets de bus y reserve un hotel, todo eso sin preguntarle dijo Sahara. Nao nos gritó; no estan publecando los resultados en linea y Yo no tengo dinero para eso. Ojala que no te preocupes hay unpremio en efectivo. Será a ganar de un dinero por el premio de modelos de vestido de hadas. Y nos enviamos a Ishida por Sahara y Ueno fue premiado el concurso de moda de la Universidad de Tokio. Ishida y su mama nos viendo. Dos años después nos contó a Sra Nishimiya fue enviado de su peinado a Shouko, Nao se peina el cabello de kimonos. Y después de la ceremonia municipal de los adultos de Suimon. Sahara nos envio a Ishida esta en el asiento "'A la una en punto". Nos encontrado a ver de saludar de los amigos secundarios; Las reuniones son justo después de esto ¿Quieren que nos dividamos por ahora? ¡Reunamonos otravez después del anochecer y vayamos per algo de comer! dijo Kawai. Nos tomamos fotos por seres recuerdos que nos convierta a los adultos. Porque hablaba a Ueno se bromea a consegui de un anillo de nuevo pareja pero Sahara se cabezazo a Nao que era mentira. En conclusiónes Nos vamonos por ellas nosotras vas haberla unos pasteles. Voy a Yuzuru. En Película: Al presentarse de nueva compañera de la clase de escuela primaria. Sahara se leyendo la libreta de comunicación de Nishimiya "No puedo escuchar" " Soy sorda". En la clase de educación especial para que enseñarles; Profesora Kita. decirque quiere de un presentarse de su lengua de señas que nos levanta a mano a disculpar... Yo quiero aprender lenguas de señas. Sahara se escibió "¿Como se enseñame apodo de Sahara Miyoko en lengua de señas?" Sigo que de señas '"Sa-ara Yo-jo-ko" ' Adelante de Nao decir "Buen tabajo... Todos ganan un punto extra ya no quiero a platicar. Ella nos oigó a afuera salón de la clase. Sale de receso que Sahara junto a Nishimiya nos caminando. Ueno nos diga que la ropa es fea. Y despúes de mañana de la clase no vino a Sahara. En narración debido lo que el autor a través de este trabajo... Muchos después del experimento, el dióxido de manganeso debe ser... Ella fue desaparecida en la escuela primaria. Hace 5 años se encuentra a buscar con Sahara en la estación de "Academia Femenina Taiyou". Ishida y Nishimiya se mueve a la escalera eléctrica a su salida a abajo; Sahara nos mirando a Shouko. Nos vuelta de nuevo a bajar la escalera eléctrica; ese el chico Ishida. Nos sentamos entre la orilla. Mucho tiempo sin verlos por su lengua de señas "Pasado"; Shouko dice que señas "¿Que has hecho?". He estudiado desde entonces que perdona por desaparecer... Así como de señas "perdonar" A la llegada del puente de martes que Kawai y Mashiba está aquí dijo a Nagatsuka a él. Sahara lo que ríe; nos saludando a mano de Mashiba. Al fin de semana nos vamos al parque de diversiones se corre a "Kawai, Nagatsuka, Sahara y Mashiba; cuando están viendo a todos y Yuzuru se vio de conocer de su chica Ueno con su hermana. Ishida se puedes sentarse a vagón de la feria con Sahara en frente de la feria. Nos abordar a la feria; Ishida dice que estaba bien con compañera de Taiyou. Si estamos en la misma preparatoria. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de su gusto y habilidad para ropa es muy buena en los estudios pero tenia miedo de montar estas cosas cuando iba en la escuela primaria y no me inscrito, era una cobarde pero, cambie mi forma de ser un poco lo decidió a montar antes de sentir si siento miedo. A bordar la altura de la montaña. En realidad, todavía estoy un poco asustada. ¡Aquí viene! la feria nos alegre la feria montaña rusa. Sahara ayuda a pasa de sacude a Nishimiya esta temblando la pierna. Nishimiya se divierte. Nagatsuka se graciosa de respetar a Mashiba y Kawai. Como se alegremos de sentir tan parecido a ser amigos. Nagastuka se salta a palomita de maíz se daña los ojos. Nos alegremos mucho felices de tener amigos. Al siguiente martes llega el puente viene Nishimiya; al lado atrás con Yuzuru y Sahara. Estas bien con Ishida. No, nada. Viene que Kawai, Mashiba y Nagatuska de volver a su mochila lo perdió a la escuela; y también con Ueno. Lo pasa a Kawai por perdonar de lo antes que contó a Mashiba fue lo dijo. Estábamos equivocada a escandalosas de Ueno y Kawai que era intimidaba a Nishimiya. Si Kawai lo recuerda que esto a Sahara como lo del pasado; Nao dije que las cosas tantas sobre la ropa fea del pasado. "Y-Yo... en esa tiempo estaba asustada por los dos de su lado" Nao estaba a grita escandalosa "¿DE QUE ESTAS LADO?". Tampoco Sahara "NUNCA LADO DE LOS DOS" Se sienta a Ishida tiene culpa. Nao se decide es molestia; aun que ella por si no lo digas a Ishida. Escuchó que detente si no escaparías solo y te lamentarás como lo hiciste por ser una cobarde. Kawai se pasa de esas cosas: él dejado de digas nada por lo piensas preocupas. Yasho estoy de tu encima al lado. Por no digas semejantes cosas sino no me conoces al lado. Kawai ya no es suficiente se va. Nagatsuka nos preocupa por dejar de su mochila. Sahara nos vemos a Nishimiya se cuida. Después de la casa de Sahara por no lo ocurre que perdí a Nishimiya nos escribiendo la notas de comunicación; "Entonces, estas tratando de reunir de nuevo al grupo de esa vez en el puente." Nishimiya nunca platicar la lengua de señas. Honestamente, tengo mido. Incluso después de que Ishida despierte, no tengo valor para volver a verlo yo... no pude cambiarme... Me escapé otra vez y no pude salvarte de nuevo. Ella esta una cobarde. Por su tristeza a mano. Nishimiya nos toca a manos de Sahara que disculpamente de hablar que "te puedes cambiar ahora, Sahara" Ella va a agradecer por venir a buscarme de nuevo Shouko. Nos tocamos a mano de palma A la escuela preparatoria de Tochi. Nao y Sahara llega también de la festival escolar de Tochi. Cuando Nao quieres pelear a Kawai. Lo oigan paren de ustedes dos ellas. Lo mirada a Ishida se ve a abajo de pie. Lo siento, escuche mal. Ha pasado por tanto. Mientas que yo no he cambiado ni un poco. Ishida no lo digas, él tampoco cambiado. Shouko se platico a "perdón" lo de Nao que interpreta. Ishida vamos todos los juntos de la festival escolar Tochi. A conclusiones de escena final que Sahara se come a una cubierta de manzana. Trivía *"Sahara"(القمر') es el nombre femenino del origen árabe significa "Luna" *Ella se estudia de las '"Lengua de señas" igual que Ishida Shouya. **Sahara aprendió y leó el libro de lengua de señas a su enfermería **Excepto de usar capacidad diferente "Hipoacusica". *Ella se contó llamada a Shouko '''"Sa-Ha-Ra" de su nombres de alfabeto de señas japonesa "hiragana" (Señas "S", "H", "R"). *Se encuentra de la nueva compañera de la Primaria si conoce a presentar a Nishimiya Shouko. **Sahara aparece a debut. (En Manga, Sahara aparece a presentar a Nishimiya. por el cambio de mesa escolar que permiso de pedir a Nao; En Película, Sahara apareció lo de afuera derecha en mesa escolar de presentarse a libreta de comunicación "No puedo escuchar" por debido de levantar la mano quiere aprender la lengua de señas) *Ella se sienta a avergonza o burlaba por esta escribiendo libreta de comunicación si Nao esta al lado afuera de sus compañeras. (En Manga decir Nao: "Buen trabajo siendo las mascota" pero se molestia al lado de compañeras de la clase que se escapa y después de Sahara fue desaparecida sino se arruinó la participación el concurso de coros; En película decir Nao "Buen trabajo darán puntos extra pero no quiere hablar" si lo oi a ella pero junta con Nishimiya al recreo quisiera Nao decir "que fea estilo de ropa". Ella fue desaparecida) *Hace 5 años después de Sahara esta viva ha creció por su estatura mas alta de mujer que eleva baja igual que Ishida. *Sahara se cayó 3 veces se resbala el trasero. (A bajar estación por muchos vagoneros en el metro, Nao se empuja a ofender Nishimiya y Nao o Kawai se empuja de nuevo) *Sahara esta en la estación del metro. (En manga junto Ishida y Nishimiya llega al destino de estación "Taiyou" que la compañera escolar de Taiyou Sahara no esta por fue tarde lo de otro dia Ishida esta mucha gente de usuarios muy llenos de lo que encuentra a Sahara en frente de afuera a Ishida; En película de la llegada Ishida y Nishimiya a abajo de escalera electrica, Sahara se eleva a escalera electria se sube que lo ve a Shouko retorna a escalera electrica) *Ella se platicado con "Shouko Nishimiya " (En manga: Nishimiya esta en el puente; Ishida y Sahara viene. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo" "Lamento haber desaparecido"; en siguiente capitulo de otro dia vamos al paseo esta apuntado", ¿Enserio? ''¡No sabia eso!; Pero Ishida se imaginado a escuchar por interpeta a Sahara lo dice que ''"Ahora de doy cuentas que tus senos son mas grandes, que copa estas vistiendo". Por Ishida grita en silencio que ellas esta riendo por abrazamos "Dejar de comprobar" lo que Nagatsuka estan riendo un montón... En escena de manga son de otra capitulo 16 y 17 de 5 días de la semana (martes en puente y domingo en cita de Karaoke) escena de manga "Tocan los pechos de Nishimiya" es imposible al paseo público ver gente porque ver los pechos no hay gente; En película a la salida de estación que sienta silla ladrillo y tabla de madera, "Mucho tiempo" sin verlos, "He estudiado desde entonces" "Perdona por desaparecer..." "Siempre te recorde" "Me alegra que nos vieramos. ¡Me soprendio mucho!" Shouko oye que las señas oculta a ellas se riendo, Ishida dice que imaginado "¿En qué preparatoria estás, Sho-chan?" pero Nishimiya esta platicando secreta de señas dice que Sahara: "Tu pecho también creció mucho! ¿Qué talla serás copa? Lo sabre por mi misma" ''ella se rie mucho a abrazar. Ishida se avergonzó a sonroja. En escena de película son acerca de un día de lo que "Tocan los pechos de Nishimiya" pero no se puede ver los pechos de la estación vacia entre ciudad habia poca o vacia gente. *Ella canta de Karaoke con Shouko. (En manga que pasa a la franquicia de Karaoke junto con Ishida y Nagatsuka pero Nishimiya canta con microfono lo del pasado el concurso de coros sino Sahara recupera a recuerdos de cantar de nuevo; En Película fue del ayer recibe el mensaje de correo de video para Ishida que canta a ellas). Además de manga #37 fue recibido el mensaje para Ishida en foto subida fue la piscina acuario que sus bikinis de Nishimiya y Sahara. *Ella ponte a puesta de uniforme causal como suéter ligero largo y blusa tipo suéter. (En manga suéter ligero largo y blusa suéter es color gris oscuro; En película suéter largo es color blanca y blusa suéter es color café) Son igualmente de moda que Manga y película es diferencia de color del mismo que Manga. *Ella se pasa sentada con Ishida a la feria de la montana rusa (En manga que Ishida recibe a celular de Sahara después de la feria Sahara sentarme a lado la feria; En Película Ishida puede permiso sentarme aquí en la feria) *Ella llegada a primera vez de la puente. (En manga son 8 veces de cada martes #16, 18, 22, 24, 29, 34, 36 y 39 sino capitulo 29 no vino Nishimiya, capitulo 39 esta en puesta de uniforme causal; En película son 2 veces, esta en uniforme escolar Taiyou) *Ella se asistió la escuela femenina Taiyou con nueva compañera Ueno Naoka fue de lo ocurrido de conocer que recuerdo a escuela primaria. *Ella se coloca el rostro de "X" pero fue culpa de Ishida. (En manga 39 y 40 que lo coloca dejado '"Sera mejor que te matengas alejada de Ishida. "Él es un Bravucón". 'Después de perdonar a nunca cambiado Ishida. En Película no tiene mirada rostros "X") *Sahara dejado de ver fuegos artificiales (En manga 41 hay en el cuarto se sentada al suelo; en Película hay de ver rascacielos de fuegos artificiales, ella se coloca en la ventana) *Ella llegada en la hospital se causa a Nao esta atacando contra Nishimiya. (En manga Sahara se defiende a Nishimiya; Nao lo empujó a ella se rompió zapatillas de tacones izquerdo y la madre de Nishimiya es venganza cachetada fuerte contra Nao pero escena manga se ve muy violenta pide que socorra a ayudar con Yuzuru y ayer fue de despierta; En película no aparece pero llega la casa de Sahara; Nishimiya ayuda a salvar Ishida lo puedes a cambiar) *Ella conoces a Mama de Nishimiya. (En manga que se vio la cahcetada contra Ueno, En película no aparece) *Ella entrar 3 veces de Hospital (Capitulo 44/45, 47, 48) *Sahara llega a festival de la escuela preparatoria Tochi son los miembros amigos de Ishida. (En manga y película que el reunión a perdonar Ishida; ella se come cubierta de manzana por la manga que se finaliza el capitulo) *Ella fue la escuela primaria para ver el salón de clase (En manga 38, 51 la presentación de la película es la encargada de vestuario) *Ella lo conoces a Shimada que mucha razón a Nao por dejar de entrometida ''"No quiero que la gente piense que ese es lo mejor puedo hacer" *Ella y Nao viajar a Tokio para el concurso de moda de la Universidad de Tokio fue premiado antes de retomando película. Frase Frase de Diálogos " "Deformes de los Mundos reales tachados" *¡Ah, miwa, miwa, Cho-shan! *¿Nuo wes ese wuesto zaluon? *¡Alowa ce vue tian pewueñu! *¡Tue wretlare lha nuewa ah puenas salwa!* NOTA*: Sahara en clase de la primaria fue dialogos deformes reales Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mujer Categoría:Estudiante Categoría:Academia Taiyou Lenguas de señas Categoría:Primaria